Mobile computing continues to grow quickly as mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, add more power and more features. Users of such devices may now access various services on the Internet, such as mapping applications, electronic mail, text messaging, various telephone services, general web browsing, music and video viewing, and similar such services.
Mobile computing devices generally include a battery, which provides power when the mobile computing device is not directly connected to a power source. Advances in battery technology have extended the battery life. However, the increased demands on the mobile computing device have correspondingly increased the power demand from the battery.